


Work Song

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Brutal Murder, Emotional Manipulation, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Say those two words." Williams smile was dark like his eyes now. "My favorite words."Lukas let on tear fall as he stared at the photos on the floor. One was from their wedding day. Another was him at school. Lukas swallowed and looked at William. He was about to kill the love of his life. "I accept."





	Work Song

Lukas' boots clicked against the metal walk way and he strolled down the hallway. He had to hold back his smirk at the new recruits, the ones who dressed too nice and walked around like they were at gunpoint. He couldn't wait for them to figure out that they were on the other end of the gun. They were in control. 

"Lukas!" A female voice called from behind him.

Lukas slowly turned around, his lips curling into a small smirk when he saw who called him.

Rose. Her pencil skirt didn't have a wrinkle on it and it fit her perfectly, her white button down just the same. Her shoes clicked louder, considering that they were sixe inch heels. While Lukas did hate people that over dressed, Rose was different. She could kill anyone and anything dressed in that. Her knives hidden in tubes of lipsticks and her gun hidden in the back of her skirt. She was the best of the best, you would have to be insane to doubt her.

"Working on Sundays?" She asked. Her curls bounced with each step she took. Her smile was wide, her lips lined in a pretty shade of lipstick. "I thought you quit weekends when you got married?"

When they had met in training Rose was still dressed this way. Lukas, along with the rest of the class, poked fun at her. They learned their lesson when she beat every single one of them in sparring. Within seconds. Dressed in heels and a skirt. Later Lukas asked her why she dressed like that. All she did was smile and tell Lukas that if she was murdering someone, they deserved to at least see something beautiful while they died.

"I did, but the agency called me and told me it was important and that they paid an extra five thousand for me to come in today." Lukas shrugged, the leather on his jacket squeaking. 

Rose thought for a moment. "Are you doing an assassination?" She chewed on her cheek. He could tell she was still thinking.

"Doubt it. If it was they would've paid way more for me to come in." Lukas looked up at the pale lights that lined the ceiling panels above them.

"Whoever it is, they must be on the run." Rose pulled her phone out of the purse that hung off her shoulder. "I wish I had the case."

"You can take it-"

"If you don't enjoy it." She laughed and scrolled through the contacts on her phone. "Maybe someone is just petty and wants it done fast- Oh!" She gasped and slapped his arm. "Maybe indecisive?" 

"Who would indecisive about hiring a hitman?" A girl shorter than Rose asked. Her hair was dark brown and it hung past her shoulders, falling almost to her hips. Bright streaks of red stood out from the brown. She was in a leather jacket like Lukas, along with torn up jeans and knee high boots. She seemed young like the others. But who was she?

"I'm sorry but.." Lukas stepped in front of her and stared down at her. "Did your parents sign a permission slip for you to be here?" He tilted his head to the side and laughed when Rose slapped his arm.

"Don't be a dick." Rose muttered. "She's my little trainee. I'm taking her with me while we go take out some wealthy guy."

"What did he do?" Lukas asked.

"Wife beater." Rose shut her phone off and slipped it into her purse once more. "Wife called last week and met up with me and we made a plan." 

"How much is she paying?" Lukas questioned. Normally it took about a month or two to take care of a hit. Sometimes more if the person is closed off and you need to form relationship in order to get close enough to kill. 

"Nothing." Rose shrugged. "You know mu policy. Sexual, physical, or emotional abuse don't have to pay. I don't care how hard the job is. They're already dealing with enough. Money shouldn't be involved in punishment."

"You're too nice. I kill everyone for money-" Lukas was cut off by Rose shaking her head.

"You kill pedophiles for free. Sometimes you don't even have someone hire you. You just do research and hunt them down." She nudged him. "Everyone has exceptions. Don't be ashamed."

"You can have exceptions?" The girl asked. Her red shirt matched her hair and Lukas smirked at the idea of all of her clothes matching the color of her hair. He held back the comment, though. Rose would probably backhand him if he was a dumbass again.

"Yeah. You can't ever say no to a job, but you're always allowed to pick the price." Rose explained. "But if you do make them pay the company gets ten percent." 

"Did a pedophile fuck with you or something?" The girl asked. Lukas wished she wasn't so nosy. But he knew he was exact same way when he started. She still had light in her eyes. Lukas prayed that Rose would warn her. Once you start killing you can't go back. They won't let you. You either keep going or get put in jail. Not normal jail, either, but the agency's jail. And if anything, their jail was worse than any tax run jail. 

"One fucked with my husband." James muttered as he walked up to a door. It had a gold plaque on it that read "William." "And they're also disgusting."

"It just got personal." Rose smiled. She kept walking, the girl following her.

Rose was already past them, but the girl stopped in front of Lukas. She was easily a foot shorter than him but she held eye contact. "Bella. I graduated at the top of the class. I had one of the highest scores this agency has had in years." She didn't smile. Didn't move. She just studied Lukas.

"Just Bella?" Lukas asked. He was smirking and he could see the way it was pissing Bella off. He had to admire she was good, better than most newbies. She still had a lot to learn, though. Then again, Lukas is still learning after 10 years.

"Yes. Just Bella." She cracked a smirk. It suited her. "You don't share intimate details unless you know whos listening."

Lukas tilted his head up.

A small gasp escaped her lips. She knew what she forgot. "And you are never completely sure if anyone is listening."

"Not bad." Lukas clapped.

She smiled. "Thank you, sir." Bella turned around and walked down the hall, following Rose towards the training room. 

Lukas chuckled to himself and turned towards the door, tapping on it three times before twisting the knob and stepping inside. 

The room was painted black and every object in it was navy blue or white. The desk sat in the middle of the room, bookcases and things that were hung up blocked the walls so that there was barely any black peeking out from behind it. Large windows made up a part of the room, the blinds attached to them were open, showing the sunset. 

A man, William, sat behind the desk. A folder was placed in the center of it and his hands sat folded on top of it. He was staring at Lukas. It made him shiver. 

Lukas stepped towards the desk, sitting down in the chair that sat in front of it. He tried his best to relax inyo the cushions but he couldn't. He had been in and out of this room since he was seventeen and he still couldn't be calm and collected. 

William was someone no one could be comfortable with. It was probably why the man wasn't married or even seen leaving the building. He was the kind of worker the agency wanted to create. All the training, physcial and mental, were created to reach the level William was on. Though, it never worked. Lukas knew why, too. 

William was old, the last of a powerful, barely human kind of hitman. When he was sixteen and ready to graduate, he was locked in a room much like the one Lukas sat in and another boy, one of his classmates, were in there. There were only two ways to get out. Killing the opponent or being killed by either the opponent or the workers that sat and watched the battle. William killed his friend within minutes. He didn't use or create a weapon from the objects in the room. He strangled the boy. Three days later the Final, the killing, was cut from all training programs. 

"Lukas Nathan Waldenbeck." William spoke. It made Lukas feel uneasy. It always did. "We have a job for you. It was created by someone you know, but I cannot say who. They requested to be anonymous." 

Lukas didn't dare roll his eyes or sigh even though the fact that he didn't know who requested it infuriated him beyond belief. Not only did they pay extra for him to come in early but they also don't want him to know who they are. This person, whoever they were, were about to ask a lot from Lukas, and they knew he couldn't say no. It scared him.

"Whats the job?" Lukas asked, digging his nails into the arm rests of the chair he sat in.

"Just a simple murder." William flipped through the file. "Not famous or rich. Not the owner of anything. Frankly, it seems like they just want some random kid murdered." He closed the file and slid it towards Lukas. "Must be personal."

"Any record? Abuse? Sexual assault?" Lukas asked. "Any possible charges that didn't go through?"

William shook his head. "Nothing. Hes a nice kid. Hes in college to be a doctor, I think, and he is married and lives with his husband."

"Hate crime?" Lukas felt sick.

"No. You know me." William smiled but his eyes were cold. "No hate crimes against any race, gender, religion, or sexuality." He shrugged. "He said that this boy ruined his son. Maybe he was abusive but it was never reported. Don't know and honestly, don't care."

Lukas nodded and slowly reached out and touched the folder. He was afraid to open it. Something felt wrong. These were Lukas' least favorite kind of jobs. They were easy and most of the time petty and pointless. He actually felt bad killing these people sometimes.

"I don't have all day, Lukas. Open up the file and figure out if you want the money or not." William groaned when Lukas looked up at him with pity filled eyes. "You can't say no, no one can, and you can't trade off. This person said he wants you to do it or else he'll do it himself."

Lukas lifted the folder up and set it in his lap. He slowly opened it up and froze when he saw the ten pictures scattered througout the folder. 

Curly hair. Bright smile. A shirt Lukas wore until it was stolen. A golden band wedding ring. Full lips. Pale skin.

"I am not killing my husb-"

"I knew this was going to happen." William stood up. "You're accepting this or you're losing everything and him."

"He is my everything!" Lukas snapped. He stood up so fast his chair flew back behind him. "This- This!" Lukas pointed at the folder that now laid on the floor. "Is a hate crime! And I know who wants it done!" 

"Lukas-" William was pulling the gun from his pocket. "Don't make me hurt you." 

Lukas sucked on his lips, holding back tears that threatened to pour out. He shook his head.

"Say those two words." Williams smile was dark like his eyes now. "My favorite words." 

Lukas let on tear fall as he stared at the photos on the floor. One was from their wedding day. Another was him at school. Lukas swallowed and looked at William. He was about to kill the love of his life. "I accept." 

\- 

Lukas felt empty on the drive home. He couldn't help but call Rose. He might as well break the rules while he can. There was no going on after Philip. 

"Your dad is making you kill your husband?" Rose didn't sound surprised. After working the job long enough nothing surprises you. Sometimes the sickest people paid millions of dollars just to watch someone be stabbed to death in a way that prolonged their death. 

"Yeah.. I know its him. He has money. Hes the only person I know who hates Philip on a personal level." Lukas gripped the steering wheel. "He also said Philip ruined me, my dad said that when I said we were getting married."

"And you're doing it?" Rose asked. "I thought you loved him." 

"Thats why I'm killing him and not William. If I backed out or lied William would take over and we all know he gets sadistic without being told." Lukas took a deep breath. "At least the person killing him loves him more than anything. I'm gonna make it fast. I just don't know how." 

"Does Philip even know you do this?" Rose sounded anxious. "Doesn't he live with you?"

"Yes."

"Then how has he not questioned why you own a million dollar mansion?" Rose laughed. It was forced. "Not anyone can own a huge house with the best security."

"He never asked." Lukas whispered. His mouth was dry. "He knew I wasn't proud of what I do, but he never asked. Not once."

"And.. you're killing him?"

"Yes." Lukas pressed down on the gas pedal. He needed this to end soon. 

"And you know.. you telling me all of this will get you fired?" Rose was silent. "You're ruining your life, Lukas."

"What life?" Lukas asked, pressing down on the red button on his phone screen. "I have nothing." He said to no one. 

\- 

Philip opened the door to greet him. He always did. "How was the meeting?" 

Lukas wrapped his arms around Philip. "They fired me.." he whispered. "I.. I don't have a job anymore." He let out rippling sobs and clung to Philip. At least this way he could cry about the horrid sin he was about to commit and not seem odd.

Philips arms wrapped around him and his lips touched Lukas' tear stained cheek. "Its okay, baby.. just breathe.. we'll figure it out."

Lukas shook his head. "We won't.. this is the end.. I ruined it-"

"You did not." Philip stated. "You're so smart, Lukas.. you'll easily find a new job and I'll help. Even if we have to sell the house." 

Lukas swallowed and stared at him. "Angel." The word fell from his lips. 

Philips cheeks turned red, the same shade they were on their wedding day. "No matter where we are or what we have, I will be happy, because I have you. Nothing else matters but you."

"What if you change your mind?" His sobs began to sound like screams. He prayed to the God he had never believed in that he would be forgiven. Or that Philip would forgive him.

"Never." Philip smiled. "I love you, more than anyone, more than anything. And I will never not love you." 

Lukas doubted it. "Promise?"

Philip kissed him, softly. The promise was on his lips. 

Lukas wiped his eyes. It needed to be done. Now. "Can you clean up the dining room?" 

Philip laughed. "Since when do we eat in there?"

"Its special today." Lukas smiled. It was forced, like Roses laugh. "Maybe even play some music and get some mood lighting." Lukas wrapped his arms around Philip and spun him around as if they were dancing. "Please?"

Philip laughed harder and nodded. His smile was wide and his eyes were bright. Innocent. Unknowing. Lukas felt the guilt make its way back into his mind. 

Lukas pulled away and ducked his head down as he went into the kitchen and pulled out some left over lasagna from the night before. "I'll make some mashed potatoes with it, okay?"

"Okay, babe!" Philip replied. 

\- 

Lukas felt nothing as he poured the cyanide into the mix of mashed potatoes. He stirred it, pouring more flakes in, then cyanide, then flakes. Once all the flakes were gone he smiled to himself and carried the pot out. Philip sat at the table, a piece of lasagna already on his plate and Lukas'. 

Lukas scooped some of the potatoes into Philips plate then onto his own. He set the pot down and sat down, taking one of Philips hands in his own. 

Philip dug his fork into the potatoes and scooped up a small amount, popping it into his mouth and moaning around it. "Amazing.."

Lukas stared at him, blankly, scooping up as much mashed potatoes as he could, eating it as fast as possible. Tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks as he watched Philip eat more and more.

Philip didn't have time to ask why Lukas was crying. 

Lukas didn't have time to regret it.


End file.
